Unbroken
by vampx3
Summary: While Demi L battles with her depression and how she looks she is sent to Mystic falls to maybey help herself .Things happen along the way and only true love can concur all helping Demi and Damon both become Unbroken. Rating might change for later


**I thought this would be a good idea since Demi Lovato is awsome and Damon is hot , I think this chapter looks weird but thats because i used a weird document any way iI mixied Demi lovatos life and Sonny Monroes life so let me explain**

**-Her name is Demi**

**-She has no sisters**

**-Shes famouse for being on so random and singing**

**-No sisters**

**-Joe jonas broke up with her 2 months ago for reasons youll find out later **

**-Starts****Season 1, Episode 16: There Goes the Neighborhood for the vampire diaries and in the season where demi has black hair for so random **

**this story takes place before she went to rehab**

* * *

><p><strong> Demi pov <strong>

** As soon as rehersals were over I got my bag and ran to my car to frive home . **  
><strong>I've been avoiding Chad ,I saw him flirting with a pretty girl in the cafiteria <strong>  
><strong>. She was perfect with flawless skin and bright green eyes and pale blond hair I <strong>  
><strong>can see why he would choose girls like that over me . I would probaly always be <strong>  
><strong>someones second choice because I'm not perfect or beautiful or a skinny stick <strong>  
><strong>like most of the girls in Hollywood , and that was what most boys looked for . Like <strong>  
><strong>that girl Joe broke up with me for she's pefect skinny , blue eyes, and she has <strong>  
><strong>blond hair until me were complete opostets. <strong>

** I pulled up at my house and noticed my mothers car was also in the driveway . **  
><strong>She wasn't supposed to be home this early but maybey she forgot something. When <strong>  
><strong>I got inside I walked straight to my room but didn't see her . I got in then <strong>  
><strong>locked my door .<strong>

** I heard my mothers voice , she was talking on the phone to someone in her room **  
><strong>. I walked into my bathroom and did what I always do when I'm alone and not <strong>  
><strong>feeling good about myself , I cut . I've been doing it for a while now but after <strong>  
><strong>Joe broke up with me two months ago after sleeping with me I had been doing it <strong>  
><strong>more often . I've never been comfortth myslef but when I'm around people I hide <strong>  
><strong>all my insecurities so they won't suspect anything , I'm famous and I'm supose <strong>  
><strong>pto be a role model for thousands of girls . I don't hate my job I actually love <strong>  
><strong>I act on a good show and make albums<strong>  
><strong> with the music I write .<strong>

** " Sonny , sweetheart come over here "**  
><strong>I heard my mom yell from her room so I got up and went to her room. She was <strong>  
><strong>standing up near her Vanity so I sat on the bed. She had he phone in one hand <strong>  
><strong>and was tapping her foot she looked nervous. <strong>

** " What happend mom" I said trying to sound sincere not knowing what the **  
><strong>situation was . <strong>

** " Your moving to Mystic Falls for a while your going to be staying with your **  
><strong>cousins and aunt ." <strong>

**No ... This couldn't be happening why was she trying to **  
><strong>send me away , had I done something wrong did she find I was cutting and not <strong>  
><strong>eating as much as I used to . I didn't know what to say I had so many questions <strong>  
><strong>but the only one I could ask is why , I looked at her and she knew I had asked <strong>  
><strong>why silently to shocked to speak. <strong>

** " You have just been looking so unhappy since you and Joe broke up so thin and **  
><strong>sad , everyday you come back from your show you looked tired and I don't like <strong>  
><strong>this behavier its not healthy so you going and trust me it will be good for you <strong>  
><strong>Dear" <strong>

**At least she didn't know what's been really going on and that I've been **  
><strong>struggaling with it my whole life . I stood up and nodded to say yes<strong>

** before I could ask her about my show she said " I called Marshal he says you **  
><strong>can take a break for a while everything coverd because the So random season <strong>  
><strong>ended and there not going to start filimg again for another 5 months "<strong>**with that **

**I walked out and went to my room to pack . I wouldn't say I was ecited but I was **  
><strong>a little happy my mother was sending me to my cousins in Mystic Falls enstead of <strong>  
><strong>Wisconsin but I doubt she would ever send me back there not after what my father <strong>  
><strong>did to us . She wouldn't put me in that kind of danger again , but maybey this <strong>  
><strong>would be good for me a new begining for a little while and I can't wait to see <strong>  
><strong>elena I've missed her but we haven't seen each other since I was 10 .<strong>

**Tomarrow would be my last day in Hollywood for a while since my mother said i would be leaving sunday**

* * *

><p>Sooo what did u think I dont write stories for reviews but if i dont get reviews then i wont know if the story is good. This chapters kindof short the next chapter will be longer and it might have damon in it <strong>AND GO BUY DEMI'S ALBUM ITS SOOO GOOD I LOVE EVERY SONG ON IT !<strong>**  
><strong>** REVIEW FOR A SEXY SHIRTLESS DAMON**** OR A **** SEXY SHIRTLESS STEFAN**** BUT I WANT DAMON LOL****  
><strong>


End file.
